


Adventures in Babysitting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #645: Snape’s Bestiary - Blast-Ended Skrewts.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #645: Snape’s Bestiary - Blast-Ended Skrewts.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adventures in Babysitting

~

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Harry looked stressed.

Severus scoffed. “Of course. I’m more than qualified to babysit for a few hours.” 

“Yeah, but I know you’d planned on spending the weekend researching—”

“Blast-Ended Skrewts.” Severus wrinkled his nose as he reminded him, steering him towards the Floo. “It can wait. And you were anticipating a rare weekend off work, remember? Things happen. Go. Deal with the situation. Teddy and I shall be fine.” 

Teddy, playing on the rug, giggled as if in agreement. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, kissing Severus. “I’ll be back in a tick.” 

Severus shrugged. “Take your time.”

~

Horrified, Severus surveyed the house. Teddy had been so quiet, Severus had thought he could get away with a quick stint in the lab. Blast-Ended Skrewts did need to be checked on, after all. But what he’d returned to find made it clear his assumption had been incorrect. “Salazar’s balls,” he breathed. 

The house was in shambles. Glitter was everywhere, Teddy’s toys scattered in the most unlikely places, and there were biscuit crumbs over every surface. Severus squinted. Yes, even on the chandelier. How the toddler had managed that Severus would never know. 

“Play!” burbled Teddy. 

Severus sighed. “Yes. Clearly.” 

~

House clean, Severus settled in his chair, Teddy on his lap. Finally the boy had tired himself out. He’d certainly exhausted Severus!

Severus yawned, longing for a cuppa and a biscuit, but in no mood to put the kettle on. Perhaps a brief nap…

Teddy shifted, sucking his thumb into his mouth. 

Severus hummed. This wasn’t so bad. Harry’d see Severus was more than capable of dealing with anything Teddy could do—

Teddy’s face scrunched up, a lewd noise coming from his trousers. An unmistakable smell surrounded them.

“Salazar,” Severus groaned, trying not to breathe. “That’s worse than Blast-Ended Skrewts!” 

~

After changing Teddy and casting many Air Freshening Charms, Severus collapsed. Settling Teddy on his chest, he closed his eyes. 

He woke to a kiss on his forehead, finding Harry smiling down at them.

“Back already?” Severus yawned. 

Teddy stirred. 

“Yep.” Harry grinned. “Clearly, you two did fine.” 

Opening his mouth to tell Harry all that had happened, Severus paused. “Yes,” he finally said. “Quite.” 

“So Teddy’s better than Blast-Ended Skrewts?” Harry asked, moving away.

Severus coughed. “Moderately.”

“Great.” Harry hummed. “We’re babysitting Luna’s twins next.” 

Severus froze. “Twins?” 

“Yeah, should be fine, right?” 

Severus groaned. “I demand hazard pay!” 

~


End file.
